What Once Was
by Imprisoned Rose
Summary: ((AU YamiSeto)) Years ago he gave up part of himself to save his love. Now Yami must win Seto back so they can remember what once was. The only problem is Yami gave up part of his sanity to save Seto...can Seto love someone who can't even speak those word
1. What Once Was

**Hello and welcome to my first fic! I'm here offering something I guess you can call a contest (and request). I've seen a lot of Yaoi pictures of this couple out on the web and I offering an idea. If someone out there can draw me a nice fluff picture of Yami and Seto that goes with this story I will give you a part in this story. (Note it won't be with Yami or Seto, cause well, they are destined for each other but trust me it's a part that any one would like) I'm working on a web site to post my stories, pics and other fun stuff and I will place all the pictures entered on their in the order I chose them and the winner already knows their prize! Please, if you think you are worthy, enter a pic!**

**_Imprisoned Rose_**

**__**

_Lovers in the past, ripped apart in a tragic accident. But an act of love changes things and allows them a chance at a second life and love. The only problem is one doesn't remember and the other isn't in the right mind to tell him._

_Seto finds a young man, cold and alone and seemingly mentally handicapped, on the streets. The man continues to call him 'Seth' and takes it upon himself to protect Seto from everything. Though Seto doesn't know the boy there IS something hauntingly familiar about him. _

_When someone comes from the past to make sure he finishes the job he started thousands of years ago, will Seto be able to stop fate from happening again? Or will he lose the alluring boy once again?_

****

**Chapter One: What Once Was…**

****

            _The arrow was true to its mark, its sharpened end easily piercing skin and bone. Though it wasn't the original prey that took the hit, the results would be just as rewarding. _

_            Sharp crimson eyes grew wide, a horrified gasp escaping from his parted lips. From his place where he'd been thrown to floor, he saw his life being washed away in a crimson flood. He scrambled to his feet, tripping over his silk robes and ran to his savior._

_            "Seth!" He cried, dropping to his knees beside the panting High Priest._

_            Seth turned his dulling cerulean eyes on him, letting out a tiny gasp of pain. Every little movement hurt. But all the pain was worth being able to look into those crimson eyes and know they'd go on living. Tears filled the crimson gaze and trailed down his cheeks._

_            "Why Seth?" He asked in a miserable, sobbing voice. "That arrow was meant for my heart!"_

_            "My…Lord," He started but was stopped by a thin finger._

_            "Don't call me that." He whispered with a sad smile. "No more secrets, no more lies. Let the end be honest."_

_            Seth smiled weakly. Those were the words he wished to hear. He coughed slightly, speckling his loved one's chest with blood. His fingers tightened, gripping silk robes. Blue eyes meet crimson ones for a brief moment._

_            "I love you Yami," Seth chocked on blood and lump that was beginning to form in his throats, "Now and forever."_

_            Seth's eyes drifted shut and his body shuddered lightly before going limp. His chest, still pierced by the phantom arrow, stopped rising. Yami's eyes filled with tears as his whole body began to tremble. He ripped the weapon from his lover's chest and threw it aside with an angry cry. Turning back to the High Priest, anger mixed with his depression and exploded. He grabbed Seth by the shoulders and began shaking him fiercely._

_            "You can't do this Seth!" He screamed, not caring who might near enough to hear. "You can't do this to me! You can't leave me alone!"_

_            Sobs bubbled up from his throat, stopping his assault on his dead love. He pulled Seth close to him and sobbed heavily, his entire body shaking. It wasn't fair, this couldn't be happening. His love couldn't be dead._

_            "Seth," He whimpered. "Come back. I'd give my soul to have you come back…"_

_            His tears fell on the puzzle that he always wore around his neck, the symbol of royalty. The gold began to glow and Yami felt a numbness spread through him. A voice spoke softly in the back of his mind._

"It's not your soul that you have to give."__

_            Yami jerked. The voice was definitely a woman's, but there wasn't a woman any where in sight. His crimson eyes darted around as he drew Seth's cold body closer. He whimpered lightly and tried to curl around the corpse, hoping they could disappear together._

"Don't be frightened Little Pharaoh." _The voice spoke again. _"It is you who have called me with a wish. And I am here to grant that wish for you."

            _Yami's eyes widened as fear wormed its way into his stomach. His wish? She really was going to take his soul so that Seth could live?_

"I already told you, you don't need to give your soul."

            _"I-I don't." His voice was raw from crying and nervous. He had never had a voice in his head and was almost afraid to be answering it out loud._

"You can never lose your soul dear boy."_ The voice chuckled lightly. _"But I am afraid that you, as well the High Priest will lose something."

_            Yami whimpered and quickly covered his mouth with a trembling hand. He didn't want to upset this voice in his head. But he didn't want Seth to lose anything because of him. He had already given his voice for him._

"Do not fear for him my Pharaoh." _Her voice was still light. _"I will tell you what you are getting yourself into. Seth will be reborn years in the future, but will not remember a thing of his past with you. And you will be different. You will give a bit of your sanity to see that Seth lives."

            _"Why?" He chocked out, the words getting stuck on the lump in his throat. "What's the point of giving anything away if we can't be together now or in the future!"_

"You will fall asleep until Seth reaches the age he is now." _The voice continued to taunt him with options he didn't want to take. _"You two will run into each other, its fated. But in order for him to gain his memories and you your mind, you must help him fall in love with you again. When that happens you can be together again like you weren't meant to be in this life time."

            _Yami froze. He could get Seth back? If he gave up a part of himself then he could be with his love again. His heart beat faster as his stomach swirled into knots. He nodded slowly, not knowing if the voice could see him. _

"Your choice was wise my Lord."_ The voice seemed somewhat sad. "But I will not lie. The future will hard on you. But now you must sleep my boy, and in another time and place love will find you again."_

            _Fear clamped down around his heart as a numbness spread through his body. He lost his grip on Seth's body and let out a strangled cry. He couldn't lose him. There was brief flash of pain in his head and felt his world begin to tumble away. He lost a grasp on time. Suddenly there was nothing but himself in darkness. But in the distance he heard laughter and the brief flash of bright blue. He whimpered curling in on himself. One word escaped his numb lips._

_            "Seth…"_

~*~

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**

**Please review**

** l**

** l**

** l**

**V**


	2. Seth?

**Time for chapter two! Thank you too everyone who reviewed. You're great!!**

**_Imprisoned Rose_**

**__**

**Chapter Two: Seth?**

****

            Seto Kaiba sighed as he made his way down the street. His silver briefcase was beginning to weigh down in his hand causing it to ache. Groaning, he shifted the dead weight to the other hand.

            Work was too much sometimes. He knew that being the head of Kaiba Corp. had its perks. He had more money then he sometimes knew what to do with. People all over would bend over backwards just to see that he got his way and was pleased with the results. 

            But with the idolization of many came the loss of the one he was most important too, his little brother Mokuba. With being at work all the time he was never there for his younger sibling and he knew that that was hurting their relationship. His brother used to follow him every where when they were younger. But now when he came home late, he wasn't up waiting for him. And when Seto told him that he couldn't go to the park with him, or the mall on the weekend he no longer burst into tears. Now he just shrugged and said he'd get someone else to go with him.

            Although Seto was glad to see his little brother getting his own life, it hurt know that Mokuba was becoming cold and distant like himself. He sighed to himself and glared down a passerby who gave him an odd look. 

            Sometimes he felt as though he didn't belong amongst these people, like he was missing something important in his life. Maybe he was. He had never been in love. Work took up too much of his time to allow him a social life, so dating was out of the question. Mokuba had given up on setting him up a long time ago convinced that Seto was determined to live the rest of his life alone.

            Turning his blue gaze up to the overcast sky, he began to wonder. Did he really want to spend the rest of his time on earth alone? Is that why he scared off all the women that Mokuba conned him into going to dinner with? Life was too confusing.

            A sudden rain began to splatter lightly on his face. He knew he should really call a limo to come pick him up but the rain was so relaxing. Walking in it sounded like a great idea.

            Seto knew if anyone saw him at the moment his reputation as a hard ass would shatter and he would never be able to put the pieces back together but he didn't care. He was only allowed these guilty pleasures so often and he was determined to make the best of it. Taking the short cut through the park Seto sighed. Nothing could go wrong today.

~*~

            Darkness, crushing in around him. Pain flared to life in his limbs, screaming out at the lack of use. He flinched trying to move the throbbing limbs but found that he could hardly tell where his hand was from his foot.

            But he could feel. It had been too long since he had felt anything but a numbing coldness. He had long forgotten anything about himself or those that he once knew. A fog had settled over his mind making him blissfully unaware of anything at all.

            He felt his body being shaken. Who could touching him? No one was supposed to know where his body slept. No one except…

            A warm voice swept over his mind and heart. The voice was so familiar, like a memory from the past. He flinched once more, trying to force his eyes to open. He needed to see the face that belonged to that beautiful voice. His eyes fluttered open and he saw something he waited thousands of years to see.

            The beautiful blue eyes of…

            "Seth?"

~*~

            Seto held in a gasp when the sharp crimson orbs turned on him and muttered a single word. It sounded so much like his own name, yet wasn't. The man quickly sat up, moving with more speed then someone who had just woken up should have.

            Seto wasn't exactly sure what had drawn him over to this man. He had been taking his short cut through the park when he saw the man sitting up against a tree. At first glance he appeared to be sleeping. But when Seto got closer he could see lines of pain tightening on his features. Curiosity and worry had gotten the better of him and he came over to make sure that the sleeping man was okay.

            That was when he slowly woke up and pinned him to his spot with his sharp crimson eyes. He drew in a gasping breath before speaking.

            "Seth?"

            Seto pulled back. Seth? That name was so much like his own. But how could this stranger come up with a guess that was even remotely close. Seto could do nothing more then watch the stranger with wide blue eyes.

            Said stranger was already starting to slip back into the sleep that had claimed his soul for so long. His crimson eyes grew fuzzy. Drawing in a gasping breath, he raised his hand to Seto's face. He wouldn't allow himself to fall into the darkness without touching his love's face one last time.

            Seto jerked back to reality after feeling the faint touch of the man's fingers on his cheek. He quickly looked down and locked onto the fading eyes. His breath caught in his throat. The mysterious man was fainting again. Seto jumped and shook him lightly.

            "Wait!" Seto yelped. "Stay awake! Tell me who you are! Where can I take you?"

            The man muttered a weak groan before whispering another word.

            "Seth…"

            Seto sighed angrily as the man went limp in his arms. Great, here he thought he would have an easier time going through the park and this complication came up. He reached into his trench coat and pulled out his cell phone. But just as he was about to flip open the cover and dial for help when the man groaned and shifted beside him.

            "Don't leave me," He whimpered, curling up against Seto in his sleep, "Don't leave me again Seth."

            Seto sighed and put the phone back in his pocket. He couldn't just dump this man in the hands of some anonymous paramedic. By some cruel fate this man thought that Seto was his long lost lover or something. Obligation rode hard on his heart. Growling, he picked up the man. He had no other choice but to bring him back to his place. The man shifted in his arms and clutched onto Seto's shirt, sighing deeply. This action softened Seto's heart and he felt his anger float away. It wasn't the other's fault that he looked so much like this Seth person.

            He began walking towards his mansion, keeping said stranger tucked close to his chest. Every so often he would moan in his sleep and clutch at his shirt. A heat rose up in Seto's cheek. Please God don't let any of his rivals or reporters catch him. He'd never be able to live it down and it would take the rest of his life to save his reputation and career.

            The walk seemed to take forever. With the stranger frequently touching random spots on his chest he felt an unusual heat rising in his face. When his house rose up in front of him, Seto was positive it was the best moment in his life. He glanced down at the man in his arms, noticing how his features were drawn together in what appeared to be pain. He whimpered slightly, his finger's tightening around Seto's shirt.

            "Take it easy." Seto whispered, trying to calm the man before he tore a whole in his new shirt. "We're almost there. I assure you nothing's going to happen."

            At hearing his voice, the man immediately relaxed. His features smoothed out and he sighed, rubbing his face against Seto's chest. He made a noise that Seto could only compare to a feline purring.

            "Seth." He sighed deeply.

            Seto groaned as he walked up the steps and into his house. Was 'Seth' the only word this man knew? He couldn't wait till he woke up so Seto could send him on his way and be done with this whole confusing ordeal. 

            Walking through the living room, Seto slowed to a stop. He knew he should get the man to a guest room but something wasn't right. There was something out of place in his house, something wrong. It was too quiet. Mokuba should be running around his legs laughing and shouting about everything great that had happened to him at school. Seto gently laid the man on the couch and turned towards the kitchen.

            "Mokuba!" He called out, hoping that a black blur would jump out any moment and wrap itself around his knees. But nothing did. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he quickly glanced to see the man still sleeping and headed towards the stairs that led upstairs. 

            No sound filtered down the large hallways. This wasn't right. Mokuba didn't know how to be quiet. He made a hobby out of making noise. This silence seems somewhat…eerie. Seto peered into his little brother's room and found it empty. Now he was worried. Grinding his teeth, Seto crossed his arms over his chest and stopped to think. That was when he heard it. The scream from the living room followed by a loud crash. Seto stiffened and then turn and ran towards the scream.

            "Mokuba." He breathed.

            When Seto burst into the living room he saw an odd sight. The man from the park was crouching on the coffee table, perched near the end. His position kept Mokuba pressed into one of the leather armchairs. His purple eyes were open wide and filled with fear. But what Seto noticed was the man from the park.

            He was perched on the end of the coffee table, looking like the stone cravings always seen on the old buildings. His ruby eyes were narrowed as he looked the small Kaiba brother up and down. His breathing was ragged and every so often a noise that sound like a low growl rumbled out of his throat. He reached out with a thin hand and roughly poked Mokuba in the stomach. Mokuba let out a squeak and jerked back. This one movement seemed to upset the man greatly. He let out a howling cry and scooted backwards on the table. His eyes that had just been so scrutinizing were now filled with fear.

            The table ended and the man fell off letting out a loud yelp of surprise. He began to fail about, growls and whimpers escaping him. His cries reached a pleading tone and Seto lurched forward. As soon as the man saw him he let a distressed cry, like a young calling to its mother, and reached out with a trembling hand.

            "Seth." He whimpered, his entire body trembling with fear.

            Seto didn't have the heart to correct him at the moment. Instead he picked him up off the ground and replaced him on the couch. His thin arms snaked around Seto's waist and buried his face in his chest. Seto groaned but lightly stroked the man's tri-colored hair.

            "Seto?" Mokuba asked, taking a careful step towards his older brother. "Seto what's going on? Who's that guy?"

            It finally occurred to him that he had no idea who this guy was. He slipped a finger under the man's chin and raised his head so that they were looking at each. The whimpered and let a shudder run down his spine. Seto ignored and decided it was time to get some answers.

            "What's your name?" He asked, deciding to get straight to the point.

            The man purred again and breathed deep. Seto was almost positive he was about to reach up and press their lips together. Instead the man spoke.

            "Y-Yami." The word came out rough, as if he hadn't spoken it in years. 

            Seto's eyes widened. Yami? Why did that name sound so familiar? It was like something had reached out and grabbed a part of him that he no longer remembered. He felt like some unknown figuring was stroking some part of him, trying desperately to bring it back to life.

            Yami suddenly poked him hard in the chest and smiled broadly. His crimson eyes were flashing with laughter and a deep happiness.

            "Seth!" He chirped, and then buried his face in Seto's chest, nuzzling his way into his warmth.

            "No," Mokuba took another step towards the duo, thoroughly upset with the way this stranger was fondling his brother. "That's Seto, my big brother."

            When Mokuba reached the couple Yami turned on him and bared his teeth. A snarl rose up in his throat and came out as a deep growl. Mokuba jumped back when Yami snapped at him. His eyes were wide with fear and shock. He had actually _snapped at him, like a dog protecting its territory. _

            "Seth mine!" He growled, his grip tightening on Seto's shirt.

            Seto was taken aback by this string of actions. There was definetly something wrong with this man. He couldn't be sane. Maybe he had escaped from a nearby hospitals psyche ward. That would explain the odd white robes he wore. But it wouldn't explain why he felt such a pull towards Yami and why Yami felt this urge to protect him.

            "My name is Seto." He finally told the growling Yami. "Not Seth."

            Yami's head jerked towards him, his crimson eyes wide. Seto was sure he could see down into Yami's soul, see the heartbreak that was slowly filling up the mentally unstable man. Tears filled the sharp eyes and trailed down his cheeks. His body began trembling as both his hands gripped the front of Seto's shirt.

            "Seth!" He sobbed, the tears making thick tracks down his face. "Seth! Seth! Seth! Seth mine! Mine!"

            Yami collapsed against Seto's chest, sobs racking his thin frame. Seto raised his arms to wrap around him in an awkward hug. Once in the embrace, Yami immediately calmed down. His sobs faded of to whimpers. Seto resorted to whispering soothing phrases to the disturbed man, hoping it would keep him calm. It worked like a charm and soon Yami was sleeping in his lap.

            Mokuba sat on the couch beside his brother but still kept a watchful eye on Yami, looking for any signs that he was waking up. But his eyes remained tightly closed. Ensured of his safety, Mokuba turned his eyes to his brother's shocked face.

            "Seto, what is going on?" He asked quietly.

            Seto looked down at Yami's sleeping face and all answers seemed to flee him. He could only think of one way to answer his younger brother, and it didn't reassure him at all.

            "I don't know Mokuba." He sighed. "I just don't know."

**Argh****! Another shitty chapter!! But I'm hoping that answers any questions on what was meant for Yami's end of the bargain in the first chapter.  ****I'm hoping the next chapter is more fun and light. It's going to deal more with Yami and Mokuba's rough relationship and the fact that the mental disturbed Yami just won't believe that Seto isn't Seth! And what happens when Seto id forced to bring Yami shopping? All hell is about to break loose in the Kaiba household.**

**I'm also still looking for good Seto/Yami fics and fan art. Please send me your story link or fan art site if you have any good ones or get in contact with my partner in crime Deadly Dreamers (deadlydreamers@aol.com) .**

**And see that little button down there? The one that says "review this story"?**

**CLICK IT PLEASE!!!!**

**            l**

**            l**

**            l           **

**            l**

**           V**


End file.
